


How to Catch a Star

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: cup of hot chocolate [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: "Not too shabby for a first date, huh," Lance says.Keith scoffs, "I'll one-up you later."He responds by tightening his arms around his waist, "Sure you will, mullet."





	How to Catch a Star

Keith fidgets, fingers playing with the fraying parts of his fingerless gloves. His nerves are going wild, and he wishes he could just squash each and every butterfly fluttering around his gut. His and Lance's first date was amazing; gazing up into the clear sky at night to watch the galaxies spiral in the sky would be hard to surpass. But he has a plan in mind.

Sighing, he leans heavily against the back of the couch and looks up, eyeing the small cracks that line the edges of the living room.

"So, you nervous?" The question comes from right behind him, and he yelps in surprise, jumping a foot into the air. Pidge leans against the soft cushion, cocking her head as she smirks up at him. How she managed to get there without him knowing, he'll never find out. He puts on a neutral expression, hoping she won't see that she scared him _too_ badly, but it never works cause according to Lance, Pidge has an all-seeing third eye.

"Nah, I'm good." Wow, he stuttered at the end. 0/10 for effect. 4/10 for trying. And so Pidge doesn't look one bit convinced. She shrugs.

"You know it's going to be ok, right? I'm always right about my data." She is, but he's not going to admit that, ever.

"Yeah, but what if there's a chance that you're wrong today? About tonight? I know the weather's supposed to be perfect and all, but what if, the world plots against me, and so it rains or some shit? What if it all goes wrong ton—?" Pidge reaches out and clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Ok, first of all, shut up. It's going to go great. I've checked the forecast and the temperature and everything in between that'll make tonight perfect. Second of all, you're starting to sound like that one crazy guy from my physics class. What was his name?" She trails off, snapping her fingers, "Slav! That's his name. You're starting to sound like him."

"What? That guy? No way, he's so..."

"Weird." He scoffs, throwing a small smile at Pidge, who returns it instantly. She's never said anything, but Lance _and_ Hunk have told him that she has a soft spot for him. Maybe it's cause they're roommates. Who knows.

At exactly seven, on the dot, Lance rushes out of his room and bursts into the living room, loud enough to make both Keith and Pidge jump.

"And I'm ready for this so called amazing date that will never one up our first." Lance takes one look at Pidge, then narrows his eye towards Keith, "If you bring that gremlin, then you lose points already." He doesn't manage to dodge the pillow thrown at him and squawks when it smashes into his face.

"You've got issues if you think I'm willing to third wheel your date. Plus," she turns away from Keith and mouths something at Lance, who immediately makes a face and flings the pillow back at her. From there, it devolves into a short pillow throwing competition until Keith ducks under the barrage of pillows to grab onto Lance's shirt collar.

"Let's go or else we're going to miss it." His boyfriend huffs, sticking his tongue out at Pidge who returns the sentiment.

"Stay safe!" she shouts as they exit the door.

"No promises!" Lance calls back and Keith takes that as an initiative to slap him upside the back of his head.

 

 

\--

 

 

 "Here," Keith shoves the helmet at Lance, who takes it with a raised brow, but that doesn't detract from the excitement on his face. He sends a beaming smile at Keith, who blushes and swings his leg over the red bike.

"Hey, man." A hand lands on his shoulder just as he slides on his own helmet. He turns and something beats hard in his chest when he notices that Lance's smile has softened immensely. "Whatever you have planned will be awesome. I'm sure of it."

"Where is this coming from?" Oh man, his voice is pitched a little high. The smile on Lance's face widens, and he shrugs.

"You looked nervous," is his reply, and it unhinges Keith at how easily Lance can read him. As an afterthought, Lance adds, "But you still won't one-up me."

Then he swings his leg over the bike and wraps his arms around Keith's waist. This sends his gut into a spiraling mess, and he's glad his helmet is tinted. Sliding his key into the ignition, he calls out, "You good?" An affirmative shout meets his ears, and they fly off.

The moment the bike starts to move, Lance tightens his arms around him. Keith chooses to ignore how Lance is plastered against his back, opting to focus on the road ahead and not on how nice it is to have Lance's arms clamped tightly around his waist.

_Wow,_ Keith thinks, _you've become a fucking sap._

_But is that a bad thing?_ Another thought counters the statement, and he grins, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

_No, it isn't._

 

 

\--

 

 

"Um, Keith?" Lance sounds cautious, which is all the more fun. Keith hums in response, pulling off his helmet. Shaking his head so that his hair doesn't feel as plastered to his head, he misses Lance's sharp intake of breath.

"Where exactly are we?" he sounds choked, and Keith wonders if he'd gone a little too fast. Of course, he's used to speeding, but Lance probably isn't. It _could_ also be the fact that he's pulled up into unfamiliar territory.

"We're at the place where I'm gonna one-up you. Unless," he side eyes Lance with a sly smile, "you're scared?"

"Scared?" he squeaks. Then he clears his throat, sliding off the bike, "You're on, mullet. I was born ready." His shaky legs say otherwise. Keith chuckles and slides off after him, and he takes both helmets to hang them on the bars.

It's dark, and the forest that looms ahead looks very, very ominous. Around them, the parking lot is empty, so it's just the two of them. From his periphery, he can see Lance glance around nervously when he thinks he isn't looking, and honestly, the idea of a scared Lance is not a good start to this date.

So he turns and grabs his hands, running his fingers over his knuckles. For a moment, Lance's breathing stutters, and Keith faces him, cocking his head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." The answer is immediate, and it sends tingles throughout his chest. Sending him a reassuring smile, he tugs him towards the trees.

"Then let's go."

The trek inside is dark, but he can still spot the trail along the ground. Lance follows behind him, fingers intertwined with his as Keith leads them to their location. Luckily, it's not hot out and winter's chill lightly ghosts their surroundings. The air is crisp and sharp, much more bearable than it is back in the confines of the polluted city. He takes a deep breath, reinforcing his love of nature so much more.

Other than the grass and twigs that crunch under their feet, Keith can hear the blood pounding in his ears. He swallows, the sound very audible with their only companions being the tall pines that seem to rise into the clouds. Turning his head, he makes sure Lance is all right and finds that he's already looking at him. From the moonlight, he can see Lance smiling nervously, and he responds with a reassuring grin.

"We're almost there," he whispers, not wanting to shatter the tranquility between them. Lance only nods, but Keith can see him visibly relax when his shoulders fall and his strides become lazy. He suddenly stops, and Lance nearly crashes into him.

"What the heck, man. Give a guy a warning," Lance hisses, and Keith mumbles an apology, more preoccupied with shoving aside a bush. He tugs Lance forward, and they enter a clearing, where the only source of light they have is the moon, which hangs full and proud tonight. Unfortunately, it's not completely clear like their first date was, but in Keith's mind, it's pretty damn close. Only a few wisps of clouds drift by, but here, outside of city limits, the stars are even brighter.

"Dude," Lance trails off, eyes wide with wonder as he gazes around the clearing. Keith feels the excitement build and can't resist the smile from stretching on his face. Excited Lance is always the best Lance. Pulling out his phone, he glances at the time and then slyly takes a quick picture of his boyfriend. The shutter goes off, and Lance's attention is drawn away from the scene.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Oh no, Keith can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Hopefully the darkness is enough to mask it.

"No," he gestures around them, "I took a pic of _this._ "

"Uh huh." Lance doesn't sound convinced, but at least Keith manages to hide his flush, so it's not a complete loss. He nearly forgets the purpose of taking out his phone and checks the time again. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he grabs Lance's shoulder and points at the center of the clearing.

"It's almost time!" he whispers, excitement causing his hands to shake in anticipation. Lance focuses on the area where Keith is pointing, and they both watch.

At first, nothing happens. And Keith feels a sense of dread start to churn in his stomach. _Oh my god, maybe Pidge was wrong for the first time. Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

And then they see it.

A small speck of light that slowly rises from the tall grass. It's brilliant, a small yellow glow that hovers in the air. Slowly, another and another start to ascend from the dark until the clearing is absolutely dazzling, a symphony of lights that rivals the stars above them. Though this isn't the first time Keith has seen them, the sight never fails to leave him breathless, igniting a childish giddiness in his heart.

They both turn to each other, matching grins wide and ecstatic as they gaze at one another. Keith is struck that Lance looks most beautiful with the subtle glow complimenting his crinkled eyes and radiating smile. Grabbing his hand, Keith pulls them forward, almost hesitantly in fear of disturbing the almost lazy waltz of lights that hover around them.

Lance allows himself to be led, and Keith watches as his bright blue eyes move from one side to the other, as if imprinting the image into his memories. He grins fondly, running the pad of his thumb against Lance's knuckles, and they stop at the middle of the open area. Keith sits first, then pulls Lance so that he's resting against his chest. Wrapping both arms around his waist, they both gaze upwards.

The fireflies are nearly indistinguishable from the multitude of stars above them. Suddenly, Lance reaches up and gently curls his hand into a fist. Bringing it down in front of Keith, he makes a tiny opening, enough for him to see that there's a faint glow emitting from within.

"Hey, Keith. I caught you a star."

And Keith can't help but huff a laugh at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. It's so endearing, charming. So _Lance_ , and he can't help but fall a little further for the boy in his arms. Burying his face into the head of chestnut colored hair, he breathes in the faint smell of rain, wind, and shampoo.

Lance shifts in his arms, and Keith looks up, eyeing him with curiosity. He releases him and Lance twists so that he's sitting on his knees. Then, promptly, he releases the firefly, and they watch it rejoin its family.

"Sorry, I had to let the little guy go." He smothers a laugh and holds out his arms. Lance instantly gets the message, and he crawls forward so that they're in their original position with Lance's head resting against the crook of Keith's neck.

Suddenly, Lance sighs, moving his hands over Keith's to intertwine their fingers. "So, I hate to admit it—don't give me that look—but maybe, _just maybe_ , this date is on par with our first."

"Oh?"

"No one-up, but on the same level."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Keith," Lance whines quietly, dragging out his name. Keith huffs a laugh and tightens his arms around the other. Soon, Lance joins him, and they both fall into fits of giggles.

Internally, Keith reminds himself to thank Pidge later. Because face it, Pidge is always right, and he's already begrudgingly accepted the fact. And he'll have to deal with her smug face later. But that's stuff for _later._

For now, he enjoys the moment with Lance wrapped tightly in his arms as the fireflies and stars gaze down at the two boys who fall deeper and deeper for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings will forever be the bane of my existence.
> 
>  [tumblr](http://www.quiznaksicles.tumblr.com)


End file.
